moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Falthrian Dimbark
"'''Weh' can't all beh' winners, ifyah' wanna beah' winner: Get tha' hell outta' mah' wood." '''Lord-Captain Falthrian Langston Dimbark is the reigning Lord of the Brightwood Forests, Lord-Captain of The Night Watch Militia in Eastern Duskwood, ''and Arch-Patriarch of the Dimbark Homestead'' in South-Central Duskwood. Although, birthed in the countryside of Gilneas: All generations before him hail from the Southern Elwynn Forest, or Duskwood. Life and History Birth Falthrian was birthed in a quaint countryside home, in the heart of the Northgate Woods. Unfortunately, his mother died tragically during the birthing process, Falthrian being her third and last child. Luckily, Falthrian was born a healthy baby weighing in at seven pounds and having a length of 18 inches. Early Years (4-7) Falthrian was a very curious and at times, naughty, toddler. He'd always make trouble, do to his interest in nearly everything. Falthrian never really did learn his lesson even though numerous times, he'd get hurt. Falthrian had a sister, and a brother. 'Red' Quincy Dimbark and Fiona Talia Tempest Dimbark. Both children were well-mannered and had good etiquette: Leaving Falthrian the odd one out. When Falthrian was five years old, tragically, his brother 'Red' died. Although Red was not the type to be inquisitive, he was rather playful: Which ended up in the loss of his life whilst playing by a creek. Falthrian, being so young, was unaffected by his brother's death: But his father had a mental breakdown after losing both his wife and his eldest son, who he intended would be heir-apparent to his wealth. Falthrian's father, Langston, went into a rather daft state of denial and began plotting to murder another Gilnean Lord, Lord Humphrey of the Northgate. Langston spent many years and when Falthrian was seven years old, Langston father murdered Lord Humphrey and then was arrested by the Gilnean Army. Later that year, Langston was publically executed in Greymane Court, and Falthrian and his Sister, Fiona were taken by their Aunt, Langston's sister, Claire. Claire took the children and snuck out of Gilneas, fearful for her own life a s well. Outside of Gilneas (8-12) Claire was a bit an oddball herself, she was rather outspoken and had as much manner as a hog. Falthrian quieted down after his father's death, seemingly understanding that he'd never see his beloved father again. Falthrian was still rather adventurous and ambitious though, curious about the world in a more reserved and passionate way: Traverse from the Northgate to Stormwind City was a long and endless journey so Falthrian kept busy, studying everything. By the time Falthrian was ten, they'd been living in the Arathi Highlands for about three months: Winter had approached and traverse was rigid and complex due to blizzards that hailed from the Alterac Mountain Ranges. When Falthrian's Aunt sent his sister to collect some wood, little did the two know that she would never come back. Fiona wandered off, searching for a way back to Gilneas when she was mauled by a brown bear that was attempting to protect her cubs. Although Aunt Claire knew the girl had been slaughtered, she told Falthrian that Fiona had run off back to Gilneas as she could no longer bear the life on the road. Falthrian and his aunt continued their traverse on the road, when they were stopped by a group of Bloodsail Buccaneers, who were disguised as Merchants. They ended up slaughtering Falthrian's Aunt, and taking Falthrian at the pre-pubescent age of twelve as their prisioner. Life on the Seas (12-13) Falthrian was forced as a slave-deckhand for several months as they crossed the Great Sea to Durotar. He was constantly beaten for fun by the various bruisers and pirates aboard the ship, and was rarely fed, and when he was it was scraps or rock-hard bread: Merely to keep him alive to sell. Nearing his thirteenth birthday, the ship landed on the coasts of Durotar and he was sold as a slave to the Kor'kron Guard. Kor'kron Guard (13-15) Falthrian was forced to work as a peon for several years, being whipped and publically humilated. He was branded and forced to do work years on end: Wearing only rags and rusted chains in the hot sun of Durotar. He eventually escaped this horrible time in his life and ran to Theramore: Which he learned from other slaves was 'Close.' The Bond Servant of the Lovely Maiden (16) Falthrian did escape the wrath of the Kor'kron guard, and cut off his brandings painfully. He made his way to Durator with another slave, Calia Candor or C.C., Falthrian fell in love with the girl and they courted romantically for the entirity of the journey before being split up in Theramore. Falthrian did impregnate Calia, but they never met again unfortunately. Falthrian's life on the Lovely Maiden as a Bond Servant was a cold and lonely one, the journey across the sea was now horrifying for Falthrian due to his previous sea-travel experiences. Falthrian, although, was treated much more humanely on this trek. Being paid good-attention to, he received fresh meals, clean clothes, and good lodging: At one point during the journey, Falthrian's heart was set on becoming a sea-captain but this dream never came true. Lovely in the Eastern Kingdoms (16-20) The Lovely Maiden arrived in Stormwind Harborage, two months before Falthrian's seventeenth birthday. He worked as a Bond Servant in the Harbor for four more years to pay off the debts to the seacaptain, and in this period Falthrian met several other friends and lovers. Falthrian courted with two seperate girls at different times when he was seventeen, one was a Merchant's Daughter who left for a life at sea: Together they conceived a baby before she left, intending that she would come back. He also dated the daughter of a rich noble of the Stormwind House of Nobles, they courted for four months and also conceived a baby before her father found out and Falthrian was never to be seen again. From age eighteen to twenty, Falthrian met the girl of his dreams: Ana Smyth, a Farmer's Girl who came everyday to the harbor to pick up goods for the farm in Elwynn. She and Falthrian fell into a very romantic relationship, and she gave birth to the only child Falthrian got to know, Sura Dimbark. His lover tragically drowned in the harbor, despite Falthrian's attempts to save her. With no money, Falthrian took two-year old Sura with him and left for his old homestead in Duskwood. The Dimbark Homestead (20-29) Falthrian arrived in Duskwood, and was met with the surprise that despite the tales of a beautiful, lush forest known as the Southern Elwynn Forest: He was met with the horrors of a gnarled and lifeless woodland. He eventually found the homestead that his family had talked about for so long, which was in shambles. Falthrian reformed the homestead, on the outskirts of Darkshire and still reigns as Arch-Patriarch. The Night Watch Miltia (30-34) Falthrian became Lord-Captain of the Brightwood Unit of the Night Watch, during Commander Althea Ebonlocke's greatest hour of need. Today, he serves as this position gracefully leading boldy and proudly. Apperance (TBC. -- This is coming soon!) Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Night Watch Militia Category:Slaves Category:Dimbark Homestead